Trapped by Love
by jedi7000nathan
Summary: Tatsumi has once again been taken prisoner by Esdeath; this time though he's got no one to rescue him. The War is as good as dead to him, and when Dorothea and Suzuka come to him with a offer to leave it all behind he eagerly accepts starting his life anew far from the Empire (One-Shot) Dorothea x Tatsumi x Suzuka


Trapped by Love

Capital Dungeons… Tatsumi woke from his nightmares to find that unfortunately he wasn't in his home village or in Aria's manor having dreamt up the whole Night Raid experiences. No what he woke to were Dorothea, the blonde doctor of despair that was part of the Wild Hunt, and Suzuka one of the four Rakshasa Demons; he then remembered having been captured by Esdeath: Again; and trapped in the Dungeons of the Royal Palace. "Good you're awake that means we can begin" Dorothea explained.

"What?! You won't get me to talk!" Tatsumi replied.

"We don't intend to Tatsumi, a fine name; for a handsome man such as yourself" Dorothea replied. "You see Tatsumi, Suzuka and I have the foresight to know that this war isn't going to go the way any of us expected so we are going to leave; go far away from the Capital and start a new life" Dorothea explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Tatsumi asked.

"When Dorothea said we that includes you too stud-muffin; we're going to leave the Capital and get far from here as possible start a new life with you as our strong stud of a husband that's going to provide for us and give us sweet babies" Suzuka explained, Tatsumi winced.

"You see Tatsumi when I took a dose of your blood I felt something I've never felt before; power but also lust, lust for a man something I've never felt and that man is you; you are the one for me and Suzuka doesn't mind sharing you with me nor I with her; she's just along for the ride" Dorothea explained.

"Wait what about Esdeath; please don't I've never- well- I am a virgin" Tatsumi replied.

"We aren't going to rape you if you think that's the case I'm lusting for you but I'm not going to force myself on you unless I must; no what I'm offering you is a way out and I suggest you take it otherwise we'll take you with us unwillingly and you'll be our bed slave; I'm offering you an equal share in this partnership besides what have you left to live for? A cause that is led by people who'd murder children for their ambitions, vengeance for those you've lost? No there is nothing left in the Capital for you; what I'm offering you is a fresh start; forget about the past and we'll start a new life together, the three of us" Dorothea replied, Tatsumi stared at her.

The last line had merit what did he have left to live for, his friends all of them were dead apart from about three of them, his purpose for coming to the Capital was long dead, same with his friends, and those who killed them; all of it was there.

"A fresh start is what I need" Tatsumi thought, part of him wanted to stay but considering Dorothea wasn't leaving room to maneuver that part was being strangled by the cynical part of him that was done with the war, done with killing, done with seeing his friends die in brutal manners; Dorothea's offer seemed way better then the current state of affairs trapped in a dungeon. "What about Esdeath? And how would we get out of here?" Tatsumi asked, to which Dorothea replied by laughing.

"Don't worry she left the Capital to kill a Revolutionary army force; we won't have trouble; as for how we are getting out; Suzuka bonded with Shambala we can teleport to some far away place no one's ever heard of and live the rest of our days out in privacy" Dorothea replied. "So are you up for it?" Dorothea asked, this was a woman who had killed hundreds of innocent civilians during her tenure in the Wild Hunt but considering the fact he had killed probably just as many people he'd give her a pass on that, he was done with all of the crap that came with this war and wanted to be released from it; preferably without death.

"Deal, only have two terms; first is that the first born girl and daughter will be named Sayo and Ieyasu, the other is that I want a full apology for all the people you and the other Wild Hunt members killed" Tatsumi replied, Dorothea laughed and kissed him, Suzuka did likewise.

"Alright Suzuka you heard him now let's leave" Dorothea ordered, Suzuka opened a portal to a far land across the eastern sea; a place far from the Empire's reach and Esdeath. The Portal took them to a remote village which accepted them in and within the next few days they had acquired some farmland with the money Dorothea had brought with her; Tatsumi noted that the place was a small cottage on a farm that grew fine barley and cloves; so he'd be right at home.

A Month passed and they settled into life; Dorothea and Suzuka showed restraint waiting until they were wed to do anything along with learning Tatsumi's knowledge of farming. With the things out of the way they married in the village's small shrine to the lands gods; having put the Empire's own out of their minds. As they had been there the village was thruoghly safe; bandits stayed away after a demonstration of their Teigus on them; Dorothea still went after them to feed now and then but had used the pigs they had in abundance to fill that need.

That night came and Tatsumi found himself happy, he was waiting until the sunset so the three of them could make love under the eastern sunset.

At Sunset… "Tatsumi, its time" Dorothea commented, Tatsumi turned to her and Suzuka; the two of them had since burned their old clothes along with his to forget about the past, the only thing they had left to remember it were the Imperial Arms they bore. Suzuka wore a simple blue and black dress made of common fibers and hand knitted by Dorothea; the dress was simple in design and well was something typical of a farmer's wife. Dorothea wore similar attire only white and blue instead though she still sported her ribbon.

"So it is; no going back now?" Tatsumi replied as both women he had since grown to love removed their dresses revealing they wore nothing underneath. He stood up and strolled to them and they removed his clothes.

"So is this your first time?" Dorothea asked.

"Yes; there were- opportunities but well they didn't pan out, the girls I fell for either ended up being terrifying like Esdeath or died before we could build up a relationship; what about you two?" Tatsumi asked.

"My first time obviously Tatsumi, sex never held any interest for me until well I had but a drop of your blood" Dorothea replied kissing him on the cheek.

"You're my first too or will be my first; none of the boys or girls I worked with held my interest so you're my first" Suzuka replied, the three of them retired to the bedroom. Suzuka laid flat on the bed, "Tatsumi lick my pussy it's begging for it I'm so wet already" Suzuka explained, Tatsumi did so without protest, after moving her to sit on his face, licking outside first Dorothea in turn helped him with his erection which stood a good ten inches; she wrapped her D-cups around it and began to rub them up and down, an effort Suzuka joined her in as they began both to give him head.

Tatsumi's length was sensitive and after a few minutes of this oral stimulus he came covering their faces with his seed, Suzuka did the same covering his face with it; all three then cleaned the seed off of them Tatsumi gobbling up Suzuka's juices while Dorothea and Suzuka did the same both shared a sloopy kiss while doing so. "Alright who gets to be my first?" Tatsumi asked.

"We flipped a coin earlier to decide and Suzuka won the toss" Dorothea explained, Suzuka straddled him and Tatsumi went inside, tight, her barrier broken easily but not to a moan of pain but of pure pleasure. Dorothea sat on Tatsumi's face and he began to lick out her blonde snatch; his tongue soothing the vulva before going inside her properly finding Dorothea indeed was a virgin. Both woman moaned as Suzuka bounced up and down; this passion lasted in this way for at least 20 minutes before Tatsumi came; Dorothea having done so twice in the time period. Then came his time to pop Dorothea's cherry but before he did so he had to ride her cute ass; something just too good to resist and something he pounded with gusto, Dorothea moaned as he did so Suzuka kissed and allow him to nurse from her breasts; as he playfully spanked her bum to Suzuka's delight.

Their passions ran high and when the sun had finally set all three of them were passed out on their bed.

Three years later… "Daddy!" Sayo shouted coming up to Tatsumi; the first of five children with Suzuka the girl resembled her mother but also Tatsumi's friend and her namesake. "Tell me a story" Sayo asked.

"What kind?" Tatsumi replied.

"How did you meet mommy?" Sayo asked.

"That is a story I'd rather not tell; I've- your mother and your auntie Dorothea gave me a chance at a new life and we are going to keep it that way; I've left my past behind and want to keep a clear head; but I'll tell you the story of the time I fought an Earth Dragon by myself" Tatsumi replied and proceeded to tell her that story.

The end

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, yeah I know this isn't the next chapter of Empire's End but I'm working on it; consider it a reward for you patience; been busy with my new computer and getting everything working to write much and the next chapter is well a big one: but look forward to it at some point, no promised dates just some time soon. Until Next Time this has been Nathan see you guys in the next one.**


End file.
